Sehari Menjadi Kucing
by Milda Malione
Summary: Kesalahan transfigurasi yang dilakukan Gregory Goyle mengubah Draco Malfoy menjadi seekor kucing. Apa yang Draco rasakan? Marah, kesal, atau… malah bersyukur?


**Sehari Menjadi Kucing**

…

Disclaimer:

Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson dan Crookshanks adalah tokoh ciptaan JK Rowling. Saya tidak menerima keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfic ini.

.

.

Happy reading! ^_^

.

.

"Aku tidak pernah menyukai PR! Pelajaran apapun itu," rutuk Draco kesal sambil menatap kotak perhiasan kosong di depannya. Dalam pelajaran Transfigurasi siang tadi, Profesor McGonagall memberikan tugas pada seluruh muridnya untuk mengubah suatu benda menjadi hewan bernyawa dengan menggunakan mantra Pengubah Bentuk "Formanimalitum". Setiap hewan hasil transfigurasi harus ditunjukkan pada McGonagall esok hari, tapi hingga menjelang tengah malam seperti sekarang ini, Draco belum juga berhasil mengubah apapun.

Beruntung, Draco tidak sendirian. Dua teman setianya, Vincent Crabbe dan Gregory Goyle, yang dapat dipastikan tingkat inteligensinya tidak lebih baik dari Draco sama-sama belum menghasilkan apa-apa. Dari tadi, Crabbe sibuk mengumpulkan debu-debu tak terlihat di dekat perapian ruang rekreasi Slytherin, bermaksud mengubahnya menjadi semut.

"Menurutmu apa ini sudah cukup banyak?" tanya Crabbe kepada dua temannya. Ia menunjukkan sepotong kain yang permukaannya dipenuhi debu-debu halus.

Draco menoleh, melempar pandang tidak percaya meski tak urung menanggapi, "Tergantung, kalau kau ingin semut-semut itu nanti berkerubung di tanganmu kurasa masih kurang."

Mendengar tanggapan Draco, Crabbe memasang tampang lelah dan putus asa. Ia sejujurnya sudah merasa malas untuk kembali berburu debu.

"Tadinya aku hanya ingin satu atau dua butir debu saja," kata Crabbe akhirnya," tapi begitu sulit memisahkan mereka. Lagipula aku berpikir jika aku hanya mentransfigurasi dua ekor semut, nanti jika mereka kabur, aku yang jadi repot."

Kini Draco sadar bahwa menanggapi pertanyaan Crabbe tadi adalah suatu kebodohan. Tak heran kenapa ia selalu kesulitan mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang diberikan. Seorang bijak pernah mengatakan "_You are who your friends_". Dengan kata lain, karakter seseorang dapat dilihat dari siapa yang menjadi temannya. Dan rasanya sulit mengharapkan sesuatu yang spesial atau bahkan spektakuler dari Crabbe maupun Goyle.

Jika Crabbe kembali pada kegiatannya mengumpulkan debu dan Draco kembali menatap kotak kosong sambil mengayun-ayun tongkat sihirnya, Goyle punya kegiatan berbeda. Raut mukanya serius, menampilkan kerut-kerut di beberapa bagian wajahnya yang menandakan bahwa ia sedang berpikir.

"Kau sudah selesai dengan PR-mu?" tanya Draco demi dilihatnya Goyle menampakkan sikap tak acuh pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Menurutmu untuk apa aku berpikir jika aku sudah selesai?" Goyle balik bertanya.

"Oh, kau sedang berpikir. Kukira kau sakit perut. Ekspresi berpikir dan kesakitanmu sulit dibedakan," kata Draco santai.

"Hahaha!" Crabbe tertawa meski Draco tidak bermaksud melucu dengan perkataannya tadi. Ia memiliki spontanitas dan respon yang baik untuk tertawa. Saking baiknya, ia lupa jika sedang berhadapan dengan sekumpulan debu-debu halus yang kini sudah kabur karena tanpa sengaja tertiup saat ia tertawa.

"Oh, tidak! Semut-semutku, er, maksudku, debu-debuku, calon semut-semutku," segera saja tawanya berubah menjadi ekspresi kuatir.

"Ayolah, Crabbe. Apa tidak ada benda lain untuk diubah? Kenapa kau tetap ingin mengubah debu menjadi semut, hah?"

"Sekarang aku harus memulainya lagi dari awal," Crabbe berkata pada dirinya sendiri, "Apa katamu tadi, Drake? Kenapa aku ingin mengubah semut, eh? Entahlah, aku hanya menyukai semut. Itu saja. Menurutku mereka imut."

Draco memutar bola matanya. Sungguh, Crabbe mempunyai persepsi yang parah tentang imut. "Sekarang aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengubah kotak ini menjadi kura-kura kalau kalian terus mengganggu."

"Hei, aku dari tadi diam saja!" protes Goyle. "Aku juga tidak bisa berpikir karena kalian berbicara terus."

"Dan apa tepatnya yang kau pikirkan?" mau tak mau Draco bertanya.

"Aku bingung memikirkan hewan apa yang akan menjadi hasil transfigurasi-ku nanti. Aku ingin hewan yang halus, lembut, empuk..."

"Kedengarannya seperti bantal," celetuk Crabbe.

"Ya, aku memang ingin mentransfigurasi bantalku!"

Lagi-lagi Draco memutar bola mata kelabunya mendengar ocehan-ocehan dari Crabbe dan Goyle, "Biar kutebak lagi, kau juga ingin hewan berbulu?" cibir Draco.

"Ya! Ya, benar!" kini Goyle memasang tampang antusias.

"Berkaki empat?"

"Ya! Ya!"

"Makan rumput?"

"Tidak! Tidak!"

"Makan tulang?"

"Ti—eh, bisa jadi! Bisa jadi!"

"Hidup di darat?"

"Ya! Ya!"

"Mengeong?"

"Ya, benar!" Goyle semakin antusias.

"Kenapa tidak coba kucing?"

"Akhirnyaaa… Selamat!" Goyle turun dari tempat duduknya, menghampiri Draco yang mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti.

"Selamat, Anda berhasil!" kata Goyle lagi, ia menyalami Draco yang semakin melongo karena sikapnya.

"Sadarlah!" Draco menepis tangan Goyle, "Meski kau menyebalkan, aku tidak ingin melihatmu tinggal di St. Mungo karena masalah kejiwaan."

"Tidak, aku serius. Lupakan tentang acara apapun itu. Maksudku, idemu tadi brilian! Aku akan mengubah bantalku menjadi kucing," ujar Goyle sebelum menghilang pergi ke kamarnya, bermaksud mengambil bantal.

"Yah, sepertinya kalian harus cepat menyelesaikan PR ini," Crabbe membuka suara, "Lihat dong, aku sudah selesai!" serunya riang sambil menunjukkan potongan kain yang sekarang diisi oleh semut-semut hitam yang bertumpuk-tumpuk, "Ayo kita cari rumah kecil untuk kalian, anak-anak manis." Ia berlalu entah kemana, meninggalkan Draco sendirian dengan kotak kosongnya yang belum juga berubah menjadi kura-kura.

"Akhirnya, mereka pergi juga." Draco menghela napas lega setelah tadi ia mencibir melihat kelakuan Crabbe yang tergila-gila pada semut hasil transfigurasinya.

Draco kembali berhadapan dengan kotak perhiasan di depannya. Ia menyiapkan diri untuk merapalkan mantra lagi. "_Formanimalitum_," bisiknya pelan dengan mata terpejam. Tongkat sihirnya terayun dari kanan ke kiri sebanyak tiga kali, sesuai dengan perintah yang tertulis di buku Transfigurasi.

"Baik, sekarang konsentrasi," ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, tongkat sihir siap diayun, "_Formanimalitum_, ubahlah kotak ini menjadi kura-kura!"

Mata Draco masih terpejam ketika ia merasakan tongkat sihirnya terlepas begitu saja dari genggamannya. Belum merasakan ada hal yang aneh dan bahkan tidak menyadari sesuatu telah terjadi, Draco membuka mata. Ia terkejut ketika pandangannya berubah menjadi lebih tajam berkali-kali lipat dari biasanya dan sekarang ia berada dalam posisi hampir tengkurap, lebih dekat dengan permadani yang menjadi alas duduknya. Ia bisa melihat jelas ke bawah meja, bahkan kepalanya sejajar dengan kaki-kaki meja tempatnya meletakkan kotak perhiasan tadi.

Seekor kura-kura terguling ke bawah. Draco tersenyum melihat mantra transfigurasinya berhasil. Ia bermaksud akan menangkap kura-kura itu ketika menyadari sesuatu: tangannya berubah. Tidak, ini bahkan tidak bisa dibilang tangan. Ini kaki, atau lebih tepatnya, cakar berbulu dan berkuku tajam seperti… _kucing_?!

"Drake, Drake, kenapa mantraku tidak berhasil?"

Sayup-sayup Draco mendengar suara Goyle memanggilnya. Ia masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi saat dilihatnya Goyle membawa-bawa bantal kearahnya.

"Oh, tidak. Sejak kapan ada kucing disini?"

"Ini aku, bodoh! Draco Malfoy!" pekik Draco.

Goyle mendekat, memperhatikan kucing jelmaan Draco lekat-lekat. Kucing jantan berburu pirang platina yang memiliki iris kelabu. Persis.

"Demi Merlin! Jangan katakan kalau kau Draco."

"Aku sudah mengatakannya!"

"Aku tidak tahu kau berkata apa, sobat. Aku hanya bisa mendengarmu mengeong, seperti kucing."

Draco merasa ingin menyerang Goyle dengan kutukan apapun saat ini.

"Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini? Tunggu!" Goyle membolak-balik halaman buku Transfigurasi yang terbuka di atas meja. "Apa yang salah?" ia bertanya seolah untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

_**Mantra**__**Formanimalitum**_

_Pengubah benda biasa menjadi hewan bernyawa_

.

Tidak ada yang aneh. Kalimat-kalimat di bawah judul tersebut menjelaskan bagaimana cara menggunakan mantra _Formanimalitum_ secara benar. Tidak ada yang aneh kecuali satu paragraf yang tercetak di bagian bawah halaman dengan ukuran huruf yang lebih kecil.

.

_**PERHATIAN**_

_Hati-hati sebelum menggunakan mantra ini._

_Pastikan jika benda yang akan diubah bebas dari unsur manusia seperti helaian rambut, potongan kuku atau serpihan kulit._

_Kecerobohan akan menyebabkan seseorang menjadi jelmaan hewan hingga matahari terbenam._

.

"Er—sepertinya aku melakukan kesalahan," Goyle menelan ludah.

"_You think!_" seru Draco penuh kekesalan, tak peduli jika seruannya terdengar seperti kucing mengeong di telinga Goyle.

"Kurasa aku tak sengaja mentransfigurasi bantalmu, Drake. Maaf," kata Goyle akhirnya dengan nada menyesal, "Mungkin ada beberapa helai rambutmu yang tertinggal di bantal itu. Salahmu sendiri, bukankah sudah kuanjurkan memakai shampo anti-rontok?" lanjutnya, menatap si kucing yang kini terlihat tidak bahagia.

Draco mencakar wajah Goyle, meluapkan kemarahan pada temannya yang ia anggap memiliki jenis otak yang sama dengan Troll. Ia tak pernah bermimpi akan menjadi kucing karena kesalahan transfigurasi yang dilakukan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Setidaknya kau akan normal kembali saat matahari terbenam besok, tenang saja."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Aku menjadi kucing!" sekali lagi Draco mengeong dan mencakar hidung Goyle.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Lihat sisi terangnya, kau tidak perlu ikut semua pelajaran besok dan aku, er, bisa meminjam kura-kuramu untuk pelajaran Transfigurasi. Lebih baik sekarang kau tidur saja, ya kucing manis."

"Seenaknya saja kau bicara. _Curse you, _otak Troll_!_" ngeong Draco. Ia meronta ketika Goyle menggendongnya ke dalam kamar dengan sebelah tangannya sementara tangan yang lain membawa kura-kura hasil transfigurasi Draco yang bersembunyi di dalam tempurung.

"Iya, iya, aku minta maaf," kata Goyle ketika Draco dalam genggamannya bergerak-gerak ingin mencakarnya lagi. "dan terima kasih kau mau meminjamkan kura-kuramu."

"Aku tidak mau meminjamkannya padamu!" teriak Draco putus asa. Sia-sia, suara yang keluar hanya berupa ngeongan.

oOo

Kucing berbulu pirang keabuan itu sedari tadi mondar mandir di dalam kamar. Perutnya lapar. Belum ada satupun makanan yang ia cerna sejak pagi. Kedua temannya yang menyebalkan itu tidak ingat jika dengan bentuk seekor kucing pun, ia tetap perlu makan. Mereka lebih sibuk memikirkan perut mereka sendiri—dan mungkin juga peliharaan 'sementara' mereka. Crabbe dengan semut-semutnya, dan Goyle dengan kura-kura yang bahkan bukan hasil transfigurasinya.

Mendadak Draco merasa amat kesal. Pikirannya sudah dipenuhi dengan rencana untuk membalas dendam pada Crabbe dan Goyle jika nanti ia sudah kembali ke wujud manusia. Mengubah Crabbe menjadi kodok dan Goyle menjadi babi hingga matahari terbenam esok harinya mungkin bisa dikatakan setimpal.

Draco masih mondar-mandir seraya mengais-ngais lantai, seprai yang terjuntai, hingga pintu kamar berkali-kali. Keinginannya untuk keluar dan mendapatkan makanan saat ini lebih besar daripada apapun, bahkan melebihi keinginannya untuk menjadi manusia kembali.

Pintu kamar terbuka tanpa disangka ketika Draco sedang menggigiti juntaian seprai tempat tidurnya sambil membayangkan _steak_ daging lezat buatan peri rumah Hogwarts. Kepala Pansy Parkinson menyembul dari celah pintu yang terbuka, "Draco, yuhuu…"

Sejenak Draco terdiam, kedua matanya membulat siaga. Ia tidak tahu apakah Pansy sudah dikabari Goyle atau Crabbe tentang kesalahan Transfigurasi yang mengubahnya menjadi kucing. Tapi seruan Pansy selanjutnya memberikan Draco jawaban.

"Draco, apa kau sakit? Aku tidak melihatmu sejak pagi. Kau dimana? Mau makan siang bersamaku?"

"Sok perhatian!" gumam Draco pelan, namun tak urung suara ngeongannya keluar juga.

Setidaknya, perhatian Pansy Parkinson berguna saat itu. Draco kemudian menyadari kalau pintu kamar yang terbuka mendukung keinginannya untuk mengisi perut. Ia segera berlari keluar tanpa menunggu Pansy menemukan dirinya dengan wujud seperti ini.

Draco terus berlari, melewati ruang rekreasi, keluar dari lubang lukisan dan akhirnya sampai di koridor. Ia memelankan langkahnya seraya menimbang-nimbang tempat yang tepat untuk mendapatkan ikan bakar atau sepotong kalkun panggang. Aula Besar dan dapur memenuhi pikirannya saat itu. Ada lebih banyak makanan di dapur, tapi peri-peri rumah bukanlah tuan rumah yang baik, apalagi jika tamu yang akan mencuri makanan di sana adalah seekor kucing asing. Aula Besar sebenarnya juga tidak buruk, hanya saja cukup sulit untuk mendapatkan makanan dengan ratusan murid yang berjajar. Paling banter ia hanya akan mendapatkan duri ikan sisa makan siang mereka, itu pun jika ada yang berbaik hati memberinya makan. Draco sulit memutuskan untuk pergi kemana. Pikirannya membuat ia tertahan di persimpangan koridor.

"Oh, lihat Gin! Sepertinya kucing ini tersesat!"

Draco mendengar suara terkejut seorang perempuan. Benar saja, ketika menoleh, ia mendapati Hermione Granger dan Ginny Weasley tengah memperhatikannya.

_Tidak! Jangan mereka!_ pekik Draco dalam hati. Ia berusaha untuk segera berlari menjauh. Malang, Hermione dengan sigap menarik ekornya. Sesaat kemudian, kucing itu sudah ada dalam gendongan Hermione.

"Aw, lucu sekali matamu. Warnanya abu-abu," gumam Hermione kagum.

"Dia mungkin peliharaan murid lain yang kabur," ujar Ginny.

"Kasihan. Siapapun majikanmu, ia pasti tidak memberimu makan hingga kau kabur keluar," Hermione mengelus-elus kucing dalam gendongannya, "Aku akan membawanya ke kamarku, Gin. Ada makanan Crookshanks, dia pasti akan suka. Kau duluan saja."

Ginny mengangguk mengiyakan dan berlalu menuju Aula Besar sementara Hermione berbalik kembali dengan seekor kucing dalam dekapannya.

Draco menahan napas. Jika Hermione tahu kalau kucing yang sedang ia gendong saat ini bukanlah kucing sungguhan, melainkan seorang murid Slytherin yang mungkin sangat dibencinya, ia pasti tak segan-segan untuk meluncurkan kutukan-kutukan pada kucing itu. Dan jika Hermione tidak berkata bahwa ia akan memberi Draco makanan, mungkin Draco juga sudah meloncat kabur setelah mencakar Hermione terlebih dahulu. Tapi nyatanya, Draco tetap disana, merasakan detak jantung Hermione yang teramat dekat, menikmati kehangatan dalam dekapannya.

oOo

Kini kucing pirang keabuan itu berbaring menggulung di bawah tempat tidur. Meski di dalam hatinya Draco merasa tidak tenang karena ingin segera keluar dari kamar tidur Hermione dan kembali ke ruang rekreasinya sendiri, setengah sifat kucing sudah melekat bersamanya. Hukum alam. Setelah makanan dilahap, seekor kucing akan segera tertidur lelap.

Berbeda dengan Draco yang mulai tertidur karena kekenyangan, kucing lain dalam ruangan itu tetap terjaga dengan pandangan tajam kearah kucing kelabu asing di dekatnya. Crookshanks tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan kucing itu. Intuisi kucingnya mengatakan bahwa kucing yang baru dibawa oleh majikannya bukanlah kucing biasa. Ada beberapa kriteria yang membuat kucing baru itu tidak lulus uji keaslian kucing. Kriteria yang hanya diketahui Crookshanks.

Draco masih pulas ketika Crookshanks mendekat dan mengendus-endus di kepalanya. Matanya bahkan tetap lengket terpejam saat kemudian Crookshanks menggaruk-garukkan cakarnya di salah satu daun telinga Draco, menekan-nekan hidungnya dan menarik-narik kumis bagian kanannya.

"Diaaam…" erang Draco.

Crookshanks refleks menghentikan aktivitasnya, ia menjauh beberapa langkah dari kucing itu.

"Kau bukan kucing!" kata Crookshanks setelah sadar usahanya membangunkan kucing asing yang saat ini sedang tertidur di kamar majikannya mulai menampakkan hasil.

"Diamlah," Draco kembali mengerang, masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Kau bukan kucing!"

"Terserah apa katamu," Draco terbangun, matanya menyipit memandang Crookshanks yang telah menganggu tidurnya.

"Kau bukan kucing!" untuk ketiga kalinya, Crookshanks mengulang kalimat yang sama.

"Majikanmu yang membawaku kesini. Aku kucing atau bukan, jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan dia yang menawariku makananmu."

"Ini bukan soal makanan!" teriak Crookshanks galak, ia mendekat dengan posisi kucing yang siap menyerang. "Siapa kau?"

"Dengar, kucing gemuk," Draco bangkit dan berdiri tegap dengan keempat kakinya, mencoba mengimbangi Crookshanks yang semakin menampakkan sikap galak. Bahkan kucing pun akan merasa tersinggung jika disebut 'gemuk'—padahal nyatanya memang begitu. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau begitu peduli soal itu," lanjut Draco, "Aku sampai disini karena kelaparan—sialnya aku bertemu dengan majikanmu. Jangan khawatir, sebentar lagi matahari terbenam, aku akan pergi dan bersumpah tidak akan datang ke tempat ini atau bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Kau menipu majikanku!" Crookshanks mendekat, membuat Draco tersudut. Draco tidak tahu harus bagaimana melawan kucing yang hampir naik darah ini. Ia baru menjadi kucing tengah malam lalu dan bagian berkelahi dengan sesama kucing belum sempat dipelajarinya. Lagipula ia tidak pernah mengira akan berakhir di tempat ini bersama kucing oranye gemuk yang selalu cemberut.

"Sudah kubilang ini bukan salahku. Majikanmu yang—"

"Oh, lihat! Siapa yang dapat teman baru, Crookshanks? Dia menggemaskan 'kan? Jangan galak-galak padanya," Hermione muncul tanpa diduga. Crookshanks segera melompat kearahnya, mengeong sewot dan berputar-putar mengitari kaki Hermione, mengatakan bahwa ia mencurigai kucing jadi-jadian itu, menyuruh Hermione untuk segera mengeluarkannya dari kamar. Tapi Hermione tak dapat mengerti apapun maksud dari ngeongan Crookshanks, yang ia dengar hanya suara ngeongan kucing, suara biasa yang dikeluarkan Crookshanks jika ia merasa lapar.

"Iya, aku akan memberimu makan. Tunggu sebentar, sayang, aku harus ganti baju dulu."

Seketika Draco tersentak mendengar kalimat Hermione. Kini gilirannya yang merasa cemas. Matahari sebentar lagi akan terbenam dan ia tak mau perubahannya kembali ke wujud semula terjadi di situasi tidak menyenangkan seperti saat ini. Apa reaksi Hermione Granger jika tahu bahwa kucing pirang keabuan yang dibawanya itu ternyata adalah Draco Malfoy? Apa jadinya jika seisi Hogwarts nanti mengetahui bahwa seorang Slytherin murni seperti dirinya menyusup ke kamar murid perempuan Gryffindor, lebih tepatnya ke dalam kamar si Nona-Tahu-Segala? Mereka mungkin tidak akan memedulikan alasan kesalahan transfigurasi atau alasan apapun. Penyusup tetaplah penyusup. Tak peduli dia sengaja atau tidak melakukannya. Tak peduli seberapa bodoh temannya yang mengubahnya menjadi kucing. Mendadak saja Draco kembali membenci Goyle atas ketololan yang telah membuatnya berada di sini.

Draco semakin cemas, dan Crookshanks tahu itu. Ia bisa menangkap gelagatnya yang sedang berputar-putar gelisah sementara Hermione mulai melepas jubahnya.

Di luar, matahari semakin condong ke barat. Semburat senja yang mengiringi kepergian matahari setiap harinya semakin jelas terlihat. Draco bisa merasakan cakar kucingnya memanjang, menampakkan jari-jarinya semula.

Hermione membuka kancing terakhir kemejanya.

Draco kini bisa melihat kedua punggung tangannya lagi.

Kemeja Hermione kini berpindah tempat, tergantung di dinding bersama jubahnya.

Sementara rambut Draco berubah menjadi model rambutnya yang lama.

Rok Hermione sudah hampir terlepas.

Draco bisa merasakan kedua lututnya menyentuh lantai. Ia melihat Hermione di depannya. Yang membuatnya merasa beruntung, Hermione tengah membelakanginya. Butuh waktu lebih lama untuknya menyadari bahwa kucing pirang yang ia bawa sudah berubah wujud.

Tapi ada satu makhluk lagi di ruangan itu. Crookshanks melihat semua proses perubahan wujud kucing yang dicurigainya. Ia mengeong semakin keras ketika Draco kini sudah kembali menjadi manusia, dengan posisi berlutut dan kedua telapak tangan menyentuh lantai.

"Sabar sebentar, Crook!" Hermione berbalik untuk menenangkan Crookshanks ketika menyadari seseorang sedang menatapnya di tempat seekor kucing berada di sana sebelumnya. Beberapa detik Hermione mengerjap demi dilihatnya Draco Malfoy sedang berlutut di depannya. Wajahnya seketika memerah. Jubah dan seragam sekolahnya sudah terlepas sementara pakaian lain belum selesai ia kenakan. Dan Draco melihatnya dengan keadaan seperti itu.

"Aaaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Malfoy?!" Hermione menjerit histeris. Spontan menarik kembali jubah yang tergantung untuk menutupi tubuhnya sekenanya.

"Tidak, tunggu. Dengarkan dulu!" Draco berusaha menghilangkan kegugupan dari suaranya.

"Keluaaar!" Hermione menjerit lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih nyaring.

"Aku akan keluar tanpa kau suruh. Tapi sungguh, dengarkan dulu!"

"Apa yang harus kudengarkan, penyusup?"

"Kau yang membawaku kemari, ingat?"

Hermione berhenti berteriak. Ia mengingat-ingat apa yang sudah dia lakukan tadi siang hingga Draco berada di kamarnya saat ini.

"Kau—kucing pirang keabuan itu?"

"Ya. Kesalahan Transfigurasi. Goyle yang mengubahku menjadi kucing. Aku tidak akan ada disini jika kau tidak membawaku dari koridor."

Hermione terlalu kesal dan marah untuk berkata apapun.

"Aku ingin kembali ke ruang rekreasiku," ujar Draco kemudian, suaranya terdengar lebih tenang sekarang, "Dan aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kau bisa membantuku keluar tanpa ketahuan orang lain. Aku tidak mau dipermalukan oleh murid-murid Gryffindor kalau mereka tahu aku…"

"…menjadi kucing dan menyusup ke kamar perempuan? Dasar ferret aneh!" potong Hermione.

Draco mendengus kesal.

"Untuk apa aku membantu seorang penyusup sepertimu?!" Hermione menukas galak.

"Itu bukan salahku! Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga?" Draco mulai putus asa.

"Akan kulaporkan ini pada McGonagall."

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan kau lakukan selama kau membantuku keluar."

Hermione cemberut. Draco Malfoy benar-benar membuatnya kesal bukan kepalang.

"Apa rencanamu?"

"Aku akan keluar saat semua Gryffindor turun untuk makan malam. Selama menunggu, kau bisa menemaniku disini."

"Oh, tunggu. Aku punya ide lebih bagus," Hermione tersenyum sinis, "Aku bisa mendorongmu dari jendela. Kau terjatuh, beberapa tulangmu patah, dan kau dirawat di Hospital Wing berminggu-minggu. _End. Happy Ending_."

"Terima kasih, Granger. Mereka benar soal kau yang penuh akal," sindir Draco.

"Sekarang berbalik!" Hermione membentak.

"Apa?"

"Berbalik!"

"Oh," Draco mengerti. Ia menuruti perintah Hermione, meski tak urung bergumam pelan, "Percuma. Aku sudah melihatnya dari tadi."

"Diam!"

Draco bisa merasakan sebelah sepatu dipaksa mendarat di kepalanya.

"Selamat bersembunyi, _Mr_. _Sneaky Blonde_! Jangan harap aku akan membantu atau menemanimu disini. Sampai jumpa!"

"Tidak, tunggu! Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk keluar!"

Terlambat. Hermione sudah turun meninggalkannya. Hanya tinggal Crookshanks yang ada di sana dengan pandang menyebalkan. Sayup-sayup telinga Draco mendengar langkah-langkah dan suara perempuan yang mendekat ke arahnya. Ia tahu ia harus bersembunyi saat itu. Dan tidak ada cara lain untuk keluar dari sana selain menunggu semua orang turun ke Aula Besar. Ia cepat-cepat bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidur. Ada satu nama lagi yang menambah daftar orang-orang yang ingin dikutuknya. Dan itu adalah Hermione Granger.

.

**EPILOG**

"Jadi kau berhasil menyusup keluar tanpa ketahuan?" tanya Crabbe ketika Draco sudah sampai dengan selamat di ruang rekreasi Slytherin malam itu.

"Ya, aku harus menunggu semua orang turun. Tapi punggungku masih sakit karena terbentur lantai saat tangganya berubah menjadi licin dan membuatku tergelincir."

"Tak masalah, sobat. Yang penting kau berhasil masuk ke kamar anak perempuan, bukan?" Goyle mencoba menghibur.

"Dasar bodoh! Aku tidak akan sampai kesana kalau kau dengan otak Troll-mu itu tidak mengubahku menjadi kucing!"

"Kau akan berterima kasih padaku suatu saat."

Draco mencibir.

"Ada pesan untuk Draco Malfoy," seorang anak Slytherin tingkat dua mendekat dengan membawa secarik kertas berisikan pesan.

Draco menerima kertas itu tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, bahkan tanpa melirik sedikitpun pada sang pengantar pesan. Anak itu memutar bola matanya sebelum berlalu.

"_Selamat kau sudah berhasil keluar. Dan maaf sudah memberimu makanan kucing. Crookshanks harus rela jatah makanannya berkurang malam ini._

_Lain kali, kalau kau menjadi kucing lagi, bersikaplah lebih manis! —Granger_

_PS. Jangan bilang pada siapapun kalau kau melihatku berganti baju atau akan kuserang kau dengan Avada Kedavra!" _

"Siapa yang mengirimimu pesan?" Crabbe bertanya penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Tak begitu penting."

"Kau tahu, Drake, mungkin lain kali kau bisa mentransfigurasiku menjadi tikus atau kecoa. Aku hanya penasaran dengan pengalaman yang kau ceritakan tadi," kata Crabbe lagi.

"Dan kau bisa masuk tanpa tergelincir di tangga. Berarti transfigurasi yang salah bisa membantumu untuk menyusup. Oh, memang selalu ada sisi baik dari setiap masalah."

Goyle dan Crabbe tertawa-tawa. Draco merasakan kebenciannya kini bertambah lagi. Tapi sejujurnya, ia hanya malu untuk berterima kasih pada Goyle atas kesalahan yang membuatnya berkesempatan berada di kamar Hermione Granger dan tanpa sengaja menyaksikannya berganti baju. Tanpa sadar Draco memasukkan kertas pesan yang ia terima ke dalam saku kemejanya dan bersumpah untuk tidak membuang kertas itu. _Never_.

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
